


Aftermath

by dodo_forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Porn With Plot, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Sexual Content, mentions of kili's death, thranduil does have a heart, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo_forever/pseuds/dodo_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil allows Tauriel to return back to Mirkwood and tries to comfort her by showing her some loving but she is in too much pain to stay in the realm and leaves for The Grey Havens. (I couldn't decide how I wanted the story to go so I made an alternative ending in the second chapter. Just an excuse to write smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://stevemcqueened.tumblr.com/post/104939677489

“Tauriel, return home with me. You are no longer banished from the realm.” Thranduil said holding out his hand to her to help the young elf up.

He felt a deep regret building in his heart for banishing her in the first place, but he had to be harsh to dissuade others from doing the same. He had acted on his raw emotions of anger, not even considering the consequences in the near future, but seeing her grieving for the loss of her new found love changed his heart. He knew what loss of a loved one felt like and that she had acted on pure, innocent instinct to protect someone she cared deeply about.

Tauriel reminded him so much of his late wife that grief stabbed fresh into his heart; cold like ice. It was almost as if she had died only yesterday. He couldn't bare to watch Tauriel fade and die like his wife. Not to mention Legolas' departure left him feeling empty and vulnerable.

He couldn't imagine all the pain Tauriel must have been in. The loss of so many lives: man, dwarf and elf broke his heart. He couldn't bare to be the reason for another life lost. If Tauriel faded it would be his fault for banishing her, he had to take care of her to make sure she didn't turn into him: cold and distant.

Her words in Dale ran through his head, "There is no love in you." maybe she was right, had he really distanced himself that much from his kingdom. Was it too late to change?

* * *

 

The young elf had been crying over the dwarf's body for at least an hour; in that time Thranduil had said goodbye to his son and the rest of Kíli's kin were gathering around the mourning elleth, waiting to take his body to be buried with his family.

Tauriel could sense movement around her so she took one last teary eyed look upon Kíli's lifeless, battle-worn body and stroked her calloused hand across his broken jawline before placing another kiss to his cold lips, whispering, “Amrâlimê (love of mine) I loved you and always will, melethenin (my love). I promise I will come back to you.” then she took her King's hand.

  
She was shocked that King Thranduil was showing her kindness by allowing her to return home despite defying his strict orders and threatening his life. She had always thought he was cold and heartless, it was only when she was a young elfling when he took her in and acted as a father figure that she saw kindness. But since then he always seemed so distant and weary of her presence.

* * *

 

The Elven army retreated back to Mirkwood in silence, mourning the loss of their kin, who fought valiantly against the Orcs and goblins. The only sounds heard were the trudging of feet and occasional songs when Thranduil's people broke out in a lament for the death of their soldiers and dear friends.

The injured were healed to the best of elven capability after the battle or carried home upon stretchers. The dead were searched for amongst the bodies and carried home upon carts for a mass funeral that would take place within the woodland realm so the families of the dead could bury and mourn in peace.

Tauriel walked arm in arm with her King, who helped support her grieving body from collapsing under the strain of her loss. Thranduil knew exactly how she felt and wanted to be there for her unlike when his queen died and no one was there for him.

Gandalf and Bilbo accompanied the elves all the way back to Mirkwood, whilst on their journey back to the Shire. As a gift for their hospitality and help, Bilbo gave King Thranduil a part of his share of the treasure: the White Gems of Lasgalen.

Thranduil stared a them In disbelief, a new kind of grief sat fresh in his heart. They belonged to his late wife which he had lost many years after her death. He hadn’t seen them for years whilst they were under the dwarves care.

They shone like the starlight wood elves loved best, and what Thranduil loved most about them was when they caught the light, they twinkled like the light of his lovers eyes. He still remembered the sparkle when she smiled.

Subconsciously, he pulled Tauriel closer to him but she did not notice his actions in her weakened state of mind.

He thanked Bilbo for his courage and loyalty to the elves and invited him back to The Woodland Realm whenever he wished, for the young hobbit was now a great friend amongst the elves. They departed in friendship and Thranduil felt his heart soften slightly as he watched them leave.

Everyone was dismissed from their jobs for the night to allow the grieving to mourn for the loss of friends and family and the injured to recover fully. The kingdom could now settle into mourning.

* * *

 

Tauriel went to leave for her own bed quarters. Pulling away from her King's arm, she tried to move away but Thranduil insisted she follow him. He would not let her out of his sight especially not tonight when she was at her weakest and most vulnerable.

Leading her up winding staircases to the top of the kingdom, he opened the tall double doors to his bed chambers and bid her to follow him. He walked through his large room to the balcony doors at the other end and opened them ushering Tauriel to sit on the floor covered with an assortment of pillows above the treetops, he grabbed a bottle of Dorwinion wine that was still full at his bedside and two glasses. Putting them down next to him he sat next to Tauriel and took her hand.

  
“Tauriel dear, I am so sorry. If you would like to talk about it I am here for you. Darithon adh gin an i and anírog. (I will stay with you for as long as you want.)” he said, idly tracing circles on her hand whilst pouring her a glass of wine with the other, "Here drink this, it will help take the pain away."

She took the glass eagerly, and gulped down its contents, wishing to drink her problems away. Thranduil looked at her wide eyed (not even he could down a glass like that) before she slumped down onto his shoulder and began crying again.

Thranduil realised that he still had his battle armour on which looked very uncomfortable for the grieving, young elf lying against it. Usually he would get someone to help him undress but he didn’t want to disrupt Tauriel. So very carefully, ignoring his aching screaming body he began untying the strings and taking off the heavy armour whilst trying not to disturb Tauriel too much until he was sat only in a thin, grey linen shirt.

Tauriel felt his warm hand touch her cheek gently wiping away her tears. She moved away from his hand quickly and looked up, shocked at this unusual open affection towards her.

She stared into her Kings icy blue eyes; all she saw was empathy. This was not the king who had commanded her for the past five hundred years. He then pulled Tauriel in close to his body to keep her warm, she nestled her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his body while he hid his face in her fiery hair, and ran his long fingers carefully through the auburn flames removing the dried blood. She smelt of the forest: earth and pine despite the battle.

Tauriel was shocked to feel strong arms gently embracing her, holding her tight to his body as if he'd never let her go. Despite the surprise she cried more letting all the pain she had held back come gushing out of her system.

She could feel the comforting beat of his heart through the throbbing pulse in his neck. And he smelt of home and comfort, very slowly Tauriel felt herself relax into his body and let him hold her for as long as they could stay together.

Then Thranduil remembered she was injured when he found her on Ravenhill, so he pulled away from their embrace to see how badly she was hurt. There was a cut across her face and probably many more injuries beneath her clothes.

  
“Tauriel, you are injured let me heal you please.” he said tracing the cut across her cheek.

  
“No hir nîn (my lord), I am fine you don't need to waste your energy on me I cannot feel anything anyway, it is alright. Besides it will be healed in a couple of days.”

  
“No. I am ordering you as your king to let me aid you. You will not purposefully ignore my direct orders again will you?”

  
Reluctantly she sat back on her heels to allow her King to heal her.

Thranduil pulled out a handful of athelas from a pocket within his armour and retrieved a bowl of warm water from inside his room, “You never know when you will need this especially during battle.” he said before ripping a strip of cloth from his shirt and gently dabbing at her wound with the lightest touch he could manage.

Tauriel couldn't believe how soft his touch was, she felt a tingle every time his fingers met with her skin. She knew she shouldn't be feeling anything like this for her King. She loved Kíli. Then her body hurt all over again.

Her thoughts were broken by Thranduil's voice at her neck, causing goosebumps to appear all over her body,  
“Have you anymore wounds that need healing beneath your clothes.” He said almost seductively pulling at a string of her uniform.

  
She closed her eyes to hold back her pain, Tauriel knew that this was improper, she was just a lowly Silvan elf and he her King. But she couldn't help but feel a burning desire for him to touch and caress her entire body.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her stomach and a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. This brought her back to her senses,  
“û, hir nîn (No, my lord) I shall do it myself. I have tended plenty of my own and other's injuries.”

  
Tauriel looked away at that moment, not seeing the hurt in Thranduil's eyes. She finished untying the laces of her uniform and tried pulling the corset off, but her entire body ached and a cry of pain escaped her mouth as the agony of her movements flared. She stopped what she was doing and stared out over the treetops breathing heavily to regain her composure.

  
“Tauriel, I just want to help you.” he grabbed his silver cloak next to his armour and handed it to her “Put this on if it makes you feel any better.”

  
She took the cloak and ran her hands along the silver embroidery along the bottom before draping it over herself.

Admitting defeat she asked, “Hir nîn (My lord), can you help me remove my clothes?”

  
Thranduil helped pull her shirt over her head leaving her back exposed to the chill air. She pulled the cloak closer round her middle to keep the heat in and for modesty.

Thranduil gasped at her back, it was muscular, and strong, and beautiful but almost completely a blue-purple colour from the bruises gained in battle.

  
“Tauriel.” he breathed admiring her beauty but shocked by the extent of her injuries.

  
He took the cloth and gently cleaned the dry blood from her back. She was silent. Closing her eyes and marvelling at the sensation of his touch while she waited for him to finish. When he was done he passed her the bowl of water and cloth.

  
“Would you like to do the front?”

Tauriel nodded in thanks and turned away from the King, pulling the cloak around her back to hide her body she cleaned her front although it wasn't too bad; it was mainly covered in dirt and grime.

  
“Can I put my shirt back on now?” she questioned feeling goosebumps prickle down her spine.

 

“Not yet, I am not done yet.”

  
Rubbing the Kingsfoil between his hands to form a paste he placed some on her face and massaged the rest into her back. He wanted to smooth out her knotted muscles to ease her pain but the bruising was too severe.

Tauriel enjoyed the feel of the King's hands touching her body even though it was causing her pain. Her conflicting emotions were driving her insane. The heart truly was a confusing matter.

Thranduil chanted the elvish words of healing over and over until he could see the cut closing and bruises fading,  
“Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin; hon leitho o-ngurth. (What grace is given me, let it pass to her; let her be spared.)” a hint of relief fell over her face as the pain began to fade.

  
The healing power of Kings was considered the best in the lands. His words were mesmerising sending her into a state of drowsy deliriousness. A bright light filled his soul spreading outwards and over her. It was a warming sensation of hope and for a second Tauriel felt as if everything was going to be all right. But then it was gone.

She pulled her shirt over her head letting it hang loosely from her body, and noticed all the aches and pains were gone.

Tauriel lay back against the pillows letting the magic work through her body. She looked up at the sky that had darkened without her realising and saw that the moon was high in the sky and the stars were beginning to appear. Tauriel had ran out of tears a while ago and was now trying to swallow her choked sobs.

  
“Now I know how Kíli must have felt when I saved him.” she gazed at the stars, a look of longing spread across her face, “He told me I walk in starlight in another world and asked me if I could have loved him. I did love him, truly. But I never told him. I wish I was not so afraid of loving him, because now he walks in starlight in another world and I cannot be with him. I could not save him. I was too slow. Too weak. He died trying to save me. I should not have called out to him, he was handling the Orcs fine on his own until I came along. I should have died, not him. Why does it hurt so much?”

  
“Tauriel dear, you're an amazing healer and you tried your hardest to protect him. I fuin danna, (The night is falling,) look there.” he said pointing to a star shining brightest in the sky, “That star is new I have not seen it before. I believe that is Kíli watching over you from above. You have a choice you can either live your life and see the world or I can take you to see him.”

  
“I do not want to see the world. Not without him... he was going to take me to see a fire moon like the one he saw in Dunland. If I begin to travel I worry I may fade and never get to see him. Please will you take me to see him. I will do anything, I am begging you.”

  
Thranduil knew the desperation grief and loss has on a person, “Tomorrow we can travel to the Grey Havens and you can take the next boat to the undying lands, there you can spend all eternity with him if that is what you wish.”

Tauriel looked at him with something new in her eyes, something Thranduil had not seen in a very long time especially from Tauriel. It was a look of love and gratitude. Suddenly Thranduil found himself in a tight embrace with the elleth. She kept muttering thank you's into his shirt grateful for the generosity he was showing her.

* * *

 

The pair sat in silence for a while, leaning on each others shoulder sipping wine and thinking about their losses. They were both comfortable in each others presence and the silence between them both. They would probably have sat there not talking all night if it wasn't for Tauriel's shivering from the night's harsh winter air settling on the forest becoming more apparent.

They went inside to the warmer room and Thranduil took the empty glass from Tauriel's hands and put it upon the sideboard, then taking her now empty hand in his, he put his other hand around her waist and whispered,  
“Dance with me.” into her ear letting his warm breath linger on her neck.

  
His words were like velvet, as soft as silk. This sent another shiver down her back and she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his mouth so close to her flesh.

With a smile she placed her hand upon his shoulder that stood high above her. They danced while Thranduil hummed a tune his wife used to sing to Legolas when he was a mere infant that awoke with nightmares.  
“Hir nîn (My lord), I recognise that tune Legolas used to sing it to me.”

  
Thranduil smiled down at her but said nothing, knowing how deep Legolas' love must have run for her.

  
“I have not danced in so long.” Tauriel laughed a small smile forming as Thranduil spun her around.

  
“Me neither, Tauriel. I don't believe I have danced since the First Age when my darling wife died.”

  
Thranduil felt grief sweep over him at the thought of his wife. Tauriel must have noticed the change in his expression because a look of worry passed over her face,  
“What is it hir nîn (my lord)? Did I do something wrong?”

  
“No my dear. Although you may think me cold and unloving I am feeling grief just like you.”

  
“Would you like to talk about it? I may be able to help.”

  
Their dancing had slowed to a sway in each others arms as they stared into each others eyes; Thranduil's piercing blue eyes that could put out the fiercest fire seemed to soften as he gazed into Tauriel's forest green orbs.

  
“The reason we went to war was over the gems Mr. Baggins gave me. They belonged to my wife at one point and the dwarves were caring for them for me. When I asked for them back they refused and asked for a price which I just could not pay. Then Smaug attacked and they were lost for many years until Thorin Oakenshield reclaimed Erebor. She looked just like you Tauriel, only her hair was as white as the moon and stars. She was a beauty just like you. Safol i bainas od igalad (You have the beauty of starlight). The reason I was always trying to stop you and Legolas from loving each other was out of pure jealousy, Tauriel, echadog io arad nîn glan. Echadog raidon (You make my day bright. You make me smile.). I feel so alive around you. I know you should not as I was married and loved my wife dearly, she was the gail e-guil nîn (light of my life) but you remind me of her. Every time I see you, I see her and it hurts. It hurts knowing I can never have you or her. I am so sorry, gohenno nîn (forgive me), and now I have lost Legolas, ionenin (my son). I just do not know what to do. I was a bad ada (father) Do you realise how many innocent lives were lost, Elvish lives too. We are immortal I should not have to see our own blood spilled...”

  
The pain in his heart was becoming unbearable and he could feel his eyes brimming with tears.

A lone tear made a trail down his face and his glamour began to fade. He couldn’t control his emotions anymore. The flesh of his face began to melt away leaving scarred and ruined flesh. His grief was more severe than he had ever felt or let on. Try as he might he couldn’t stay strong.

He wasn’t the Elven King his kingdom knew and loved, he was a weaker version. He'd never let anyone see his scarred face not even Legolas his own son but Tauriel wiped the tear away leaving her hand against his cheek.

She didn't run in fright of his burnt face or turn away in disgust instead she went to touch it but stopped half way changing her mind, instead she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss onto the side of the Kings mouth. It was short but pleasant.

They had stopped swaying now and Thranduil looked at her in shock. He was expecting her to look away at the very least but all her eyes showed was love and sympathy for him.

* * *

 

Tauriel felt extremely guilty for she loved Kíli and had a soft spot for Legolas, and here she was opening her heart to the King, her best friend's father. She knew she shouldn't but she felt empathy towards him, understood his coldness and could read the longing in his eyes that were probably bright in her own. She'd never seen him let his guard down for anyone to see his true, vulnerable self.

  
“Gohenno nîn aran nîn (Forgive me, my King) I should not have. That was out of order it will not happen again-”

Her words were cut short by Thranduil smothering her mouth with his.

  
He wrapped an arm around her back and cupped her cheek with the other. They edged towards the four poster bed until Tauriel felt the soft feather mattress behind her legs and fell back onto it pulling Thranduil on top of her.

They broke from their passionate kiss so Tauriel could pull his shirt over his head, causing a grunt of pain from the King. She stopped suddenly in her actions, she could see dark bruises appearing all over his chest. She stroked his chest gingerly with the lightest touch she could manage, causing a pained sigh to slip from his lips.

  
“Hir nîn (My lord) you are hurt. Let me help you.”

  
“No, Tauriel you have spent enough energy today. You are weak you need to recover. I am fine.” he knew Tauriel's stubborn attitude wouldn’t take no for an answer but he would try all the same.

  
“Fine I will not use magic but like you said I am a great healer and can help you without. I will just go and find some herbs from the healer. Will you be alright while I am gone?” she said standing up to fetch the bowl to refill with warm water.

  
“No stay. I do not want to be alone. And I brought you here so I could help you, not the other way around.” Tauriel nodded and went to refill the bowl with clean, warm water.

* * *

 

When she came back the King was lying on the bed waiting for her. There were deep wounds and scratches down his muscular back surrounded by bruising despite his armour.

She traced a line down his back in wonder sending shivers across his body. Suddenly she felt guilty again for wanting her King. She loved Kíli and nothing was going to change that whatever happened.

She moved his long blonde hair out of the way, and wetting a piece of cloth, dabbed at Thranduil's back earning hisses of pain in response.

He shut his eyes and ground his teeth holding back the pain he was feeling. He was glad that it was Tauriel helping him and not the royal healer. The pain seemed to lessen when she touched him and he suddenly felt as if he could breath.

Her slender fingers seemed to work his wounds with care, only slightly touching his back. Each touch sent a tingle throughout his entire body.

Tauriel could tell she was easing her Kings pain and felt a smile creep onto her face despite all that had happened that day.

When her hands left his body she heard a disappointed groan come from the King. He wanted to feel her touch again. Feel her body pressed against his but this behaviour was inappropriate. He rolled onto his back so he could watch her at work, “Tauriel, everything is going to be alright. Im adh gin. (I’m with you.)” he said in a whisper, running his fingers in long lines up and down her arm lightly caressing it.

  
She placed her palm on his cheek caressing the burnt skin and muscle beneath then moved her hand down his body following the burns before asking,  
“Does the pain ever go away?” she knew the answer already but she wanted to be sure.

  
He shook his head slowly as grief filled his eyes again,  
“No, it is always there in your heart even if you do not notice it. But over the years the pain becomes slightly more bearable.”

  
“What I said earlier today was wrong. Goheno nîn (forgive me). When I said there is no love in you I did not know or understand. But now I do and I am so sorry.”

  
“Tauriel, my dear, I know. There is no need to apologise, you are probably not the only one who thinks that. Definitely not the first.”

  
“Aran nîn (My King), you are one of the strongest people I know and I take back every harsh word I said.”

  
Acting on pure instinct, he gave in to the urge at the back of his mind and Thranduil traced Tauriel's jawline with the tips of his fingers touching ever so slightly. Closing his eyes he moved in towards her mouth and pressed his lips onto hers.

Their bodies moulded together as one and Thranduil cupped her cheek as she held his chin. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to trace her lips and mingle with her own tongue. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close to him. Her warmth spread through his body followed by the sheer joy of touch and contact he had been denied for all those years.

* * *

 

A knock at the door broke them from their kiss. Reluctantly Thranduil got up to answer the door and found his maid, she bowed at his presence,  
“Aran nîn (My King), the apothecary sent me to your chambers to give you these bath salts. They are to help you relax and ease any pain. Would you like me to run you a bath?”

  
“No thank you, Lostariel. I am perfectly capable of running my own bath. You are dismissed for the evening.” he said taking the salts and closing the door as she left.

Turning to Tauriel with a smile on his face he asked, “Would you care to bathe with me?”

  
Tauriel nodded and felt a small blush appear in her cheeks. She had seen naked men before in her years in the guard. She had even touched and treated naked wounded soldiers. But the thought of King Thranduil naked before her eyes made her nervous and slightly uncomfortable. What was so different about him? Except from being her King.

* * *

 

When the bath was run Tauriel went in first while Thranduil changed in the bedroom. Sitting at the edge of the water, she slowly dipped a toe into the steaming hot water then slipped her pale body into the bath easing into the bubbly warmth and savouring the feeling.

The warmth of the water relaxed her aching muscles and the lavender aroma of the salts eased her wary mind. Her feet brushed the bottom of the pool when she stood.

Resting her head against the edge of the bath she closed her eyes letting the lapping water ease her into a drowsy state. She heard footsteps behind her and knew Thranduil was joining her. She felt his body move next to hers and opened her eyes to see his broad chest just above the water.

She had to admit that she was attracted to the King and his Elven beauty, but most of the women in the kingdom admitted to having an attraction to the King and Prince of The Woodland Realm. It was almost impossible to draw her eyes away from his muscular shoulders.

He was so close to her, she could easily touch him and feel his muscles beneath her hands again. She closed her eyes urging herself to breath.

His mouth kissed her cheek softly before tracing a line down her soft neck and collarbone. Tauriel gasped at the sensation and felt his mouth form into a small smile against her skin.

His hand had found its place in her copper hair caressing it lightly while his mouth still worked on the small space where her neck and collarbone met. She took her hands and entangled them in his hair keeping him close to her.

His soft hands moved down her hair until they were sliding over her skin caressing her gently. Tauriel closed her eyes again and leaned against his head, his touch sending tingles all over her body. She kept her eyes closed. His hands moved lower until suddenly Tauriel gasped her eyes flying open in a flash. She pulled his hand away from her body.

  
“Oh no hir nîn (my lord), I cannot, I love Kíli.”

  
“Goheno nîn (forgive me) Tauriel, I do not know what came over me... Would you like me to wash your hair?”

  
Tauriel nodded in response and turned to allow Thranduil to unbraid her hair. Lying her head back, she let him pour warm water over her hair, washing away all thoughts that had been bothering her before.

His soft hands worked their way through her scalp massaging the shampoo into her tangled hair. She stood in silence while he worked the knots out of her hair.

Tauriel's beauty was driving him insane and he knew he had to control himself before he did something rash. He poured the jug of water over her head rinsing the bubbles away.

  
“Len hannon (Thank you).” she whispered barely audible. “Shall I wash yours?”

  
Thranduil nodded and turned, crouching so she could reach and had easier access to his hair. Instead she sat on a ledge in the bath so she could reach his hair whilst he stood between her legs.

She poured a jug of water over his head and ran her fingers through his silvery blonde hair, it was so silky Tauriel was shocked, she hadn’t expected it to feel so soft. She began to massage the shampoo into his hair, her touch sent his body into a frenzy he wanted and needed more.

He could feel her fingers touching his skin through his hair, tracing lines up and down his muscles as her hands wandered. She rinsed his hair taking extra care to run her fingers through it.

* * *

 

When they had finished washing they sat in silence soaking in the relaxing salts. Thranduil kept his eyes closed thinking about the events of today and what he will do now; he had lost many valuable members of the guard when the spiders of Dol Guldur were at their worst, his captain wanted to leave forever, his son had already left and he didn’t know if he would ever return.

His thoughts were broken by a light snore next to him, Tauriel had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself before climbing out with Tauriel in his arms, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he wrapped a thick plush white towel around her thin body.

She stirred in his arms awakening as he carried her into his bedroom, she moved her head to rest comfortably against his chest. He set her down on the edge of the bed and asked her to dry herself while he found her something to wear.

He searched through his wardrobe for a shirt she could wear overnight, when he found one that looked large to provide modesty he walked back to his bed to find the towel discarded on the floor and Tauriel curled up in his sheets. She looked so peaceful asleep that he couldn’t bare to wake her, so he tried to slip the shirt over her sleeping body.

When he was done he climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her body. His body had forgotten how much it craved touch.

  
“Len hannon (Thank you).” Tauriel whispered.

  
“û, len hannon. Gi melin, Tauriel (No, thank you. I love you, Tauriel.).”

  
“Gi melin (I love you).”

  
“Posto i Dhôl lom lîn. Losto vaer melethenin. Lostol varnren, mi idh renc voe nîn. (Rest your weary head. Sleep well my love, you will sleep safely, in my arms.)”  
And with that they fell asleep in each others arms and slept peacefully.

* * *

 

When dawn arrived, they were locked in an embrace. Thranduil’s arms hugged her close to his chest so that he could feel her every breath. Her breathing was slow and calm while she slept. Thranduil wasn't normally an early morning person but he wanted to enjoy every last moment with Tauriel if she was going to leave today.

He stroked her hair letting it flow freely through his fingers; Tauriel stirred under his touch. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help placing a kiss onto her forehead. She opened her eyes looking confused then she saw her King.

  
“Good morning, melethenin (my love). Did you have a nice sleep?”

  
“Yes, len hannon aran nîn. A len? (thank you my King. And you?)”

  
“I have not slept so peacefully in years... do you still want to go to the undying lands?”

  
“Yes hir nîn (my lord). Last night I dreamt of Kíli and the life we could have had together, so I want to try to find him and live our dream.”

  
“It is your choice Tauriel. Do as your heart desires.”

  
“Kíli. I do not think I could live any longer without him.”

  
“Okay, whatever you wish.” Thranduil said knowing exactly what her heart felt, “Are you ready to get up yet or do you want to stay here for a while longer?”

  
“Stay. I am not ready to face everything yet and I am quite content here in your arms.” she said gazing into his eyes.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door startling them away from each other.

  
“Come in.” Thranduil ordered climbing out of bed and moving towards the door.

 

His maid entered bowing low.

  
“Aran nîn (My King), I brought you your breakfast.” Her eyes moved over to Tauriel who was trying to seem inconspicuous by hiding behind the sheets. The maid blushed and quickly looked away, “Should I bring up another tray for the Captain of the guard?”

  
“N-” Tauriel was cut off by Thranduil,

  
“Yes please Lostariel, and can you ask the cook to prepare us some food for a journey. Tauriel will need some clean clothes, can you find some clothing suitable for riding. If you cannot find anything her guard uniform will be suitable. That should be all, len hannon (thank you).”

  
“Yes aran nîn (my King).” she said bowing before leaving.

  
When the door was shut Thranduil turned to Tauriel with a smirk, “I wonder how long it will take for a rumour to be spread through the realm. She is my most trusted servant but I can wager she has a gossip with the other servants.”

  
“I would give it two days, when you return the kingdom will be buzzing with gossip. But that is not my problem now.” she said laughing.

  
“You know I might just have to come with you.”

  
“Then come Legolas can be King of The Woodland Realm and you can spend forever with your wife. Legolas is grown up he knows how to look after himself and the people around him.”

  
“As much as I would like to see my wife again, I am not ready to leave Arda for the Valinor. Come Tauriel, eat. We have got a long journey ahead of us you need your strength.” he said changing the topic and gesturing for Tauriel to sit at the table.

  
Tauriel slowly got up and moved towards the table, she sat in front of the food but didn't touch it. She watched as Thranduil moved around his room looking for clothes suitable for travelling. When he came back dressed in grey trousers with black boots and a red tunic. Tauriel was poking the food around her plate when she looked up.

  
“Have I ever told you how good you look in red?”

  
Thranduil sat down next to her and placed his hand over hers in a friendly gesture and smiled, “No you have not and do not think flattery will help you. Tauriel dear, you need to eat. Kíli would want you to be strong for him.”

  
A knock sounded at the door again.

  
“Come in.” Thranduil called.

  
The maid entered carrying another tray of food and clothing for Tauriel.

  
“Your elk and horse are being prepared for you. Will that be all?”

  
“Yes len hannon (thank you).” He said watching as she left. “Eat.” he said turning back to Tauriel who still hadn't touched her plate.

  
He kept a watchful gaze on her until she slowly spooned a forkful of egg into her mouth. When he was content that she was eating he focussed on his own breakfast.

  
“May I be excused to get changed hir nîn (my lord)?”

  
“Of course.” he said gesturing towards the bathroom.

  
Tauriel stood up and smiled at him in thanks before turning to take her clothes folded neatly on his bed. She went into the bathroom to offer her privacy while she changed. Tauriel was pleased to find her guard uniform folded before her, she smiled feeling comfort in her memories.

* * *

 

When they were both ready to leave they walked through the unusually quiet halls towards the stables. As they were leaving the doors of the kingdom, assembled outside were the guard who were waiting to say farewell to their Captain.

Tauriel was shocked that the news of her departure had spread so fast but she was also amazed at how many people had gathered to say their farewells. She felt Thranduil squeeze her hand as her body stiffened next to his.

At her entrance the guards stood to attention in two lines leading down to the stables, creating a pathway for her and Thranduil. As she passed members of the guard, they bowed to her and touched her hand and shoulder in a sign of respect.

When they had reached the stables, Feren was stood at the end of the line, he smiled when she met his eyes.

“Galu, mellonenin (Blessings, my friend). I wish you all the luck of the Valar.” he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Len hannon mellon (Thank you, friend).” Tauriel turned back to all of the assembled guard and wished them and their families well, before turning again and entering the stables.

A horse and Thranduil's elk were saddled up and waiting for them when they entered the stables.

  
“Tauriel, ride with me.” Thranduil asked stroking a strand of her hair.

  
“If that is what you wish then I will gladly obey.” she said with a smirk, “But aran nîn (my King) I know you look magnificent on your elk but can we not go on something simpler like a horse?”

  
Thranduil looked at her in horror almost as if she had said something highly offensive towards him.

  
“Fine we take the elk.” she said rolling her eyes at his expression.

  
Thranduil smiled taking satisfaction in how easily he could get his way with Tauriel before climbing up on top of his elk. He pulled her up so she was sat behind him comfortably, she placed her hands around his waist and leant her head against his shoulder feeling the warmth of his body emanate through his clothes.

  
“You do not know how grateful I am for everything you have done.” she whispered into his back.

  
Thranduil hummed in response and placed his larger hand over her own wrapped snugly around him. He enjoyed her touch and body against his and wanted to make the most of it for as long as he could before she left him forever.

Slowly he led his elk on out of the stable and waiting outside was four other guards waiting to accompany them. As the company left the realm the sound of a horn could be heard as Feren honoured Tauriel leaving the guard.

* * *

 

They passed through forests, over mountains, and through lands strange and new to Tauriel. They stopped in Rivendell and the Shire for the night on the way there.

The journey was long and they mainly rode in silence except from a few jests shared between the guards.

The slow movement of the elk lulled Tauriel into a sleepiness, her body slumped against Thranduil's back as she tried so desperately to keep her eyes open. Emotions were soaring through her body as her heart began to feel whole the closer they got to the Grey Havens and Kíli.

Her mind raced between thoughts of Thranduil and Kíli but she was starting to lose consciousness as sleep overcame her body.

Thranduil could feel her body beginning to sway behind him as she fell asleep. Stopping his ride he offered the guard a rest from their journeying so they could eat and refresh themselves before continuing on.

When they returned to travelling along the long roads leading to the Grey Havens Thranduil let Tauriel sit in front of him so he could hold her on his lap while he held her so she could sleep and not fall.

* * *

 

When they finally reached Mithlond at the mouth of the River Lhûn they were all taken aback by its beauty. The stone buildings were quiet and peaceful reminding the group of the tranquillity of Rivendell. This really was the best place for your final goodbyes Tauriel thought.

A large boat was waiting at the jetty while the sunset over the surrounding water left a fiery glow in the reflection. Tauriel and Thranduil stood at the harbour looking over the sea hoping that their final goodbye would magically disappear and they could stay in this moment forever. They were silent except for the gentle movement of the waves against the boat.

  
“Hir nîn (My lord) I won't need my knives here, you may have them as a gift to remember me by” Tauriel said at last breaking the silence.

  
“Oh Tauriel, I know how much these mean to you and I could never forget my passionate guard with a tongue like a whip and a temper as fiery as your hair. I've always favoured you Tauriel ever since you were little, you were like the daughter I never had, I know that you and Legolas had a very close bond and felt like siblings.” he said pulling her close to him.

  
“Len hannon aran nîn (Thank you my King), Thranduil. If you won't accept my gift, please can you give them to Legolas the next time you see him. I'm sure he'll find a better use for them than I.” she said handing him her knives.

  
“I will and I'll tell him that you are so sorry for leaving him.”

  
Tears were falling fast down her cheeks and the world was becoming blurry, she focused on her king and smiled in happiness. She held her hand over her heart and held it out to him before lowering her head in the traditional elvish hug Thranduil returned her gesture but she could see tears building up and threatening to fall down his smooth sharp cheekbones.

Suddenly he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. Tauriel looked up through her bleary eyes and saw her king's cold shell fall away. Standing on her toes and placing her hands on either side of his face she kissed him long and hard on his mouth letting all of her emotions flood over him.

For a moment Thranduil was shocked by her abruptness but he slowly melted into her body returning his emotions. Their kiss was broken by someone clearing their throat. Then they remembered that they had company.

Tauriel tried to move away quickly to recompose herself but Thranduil held her waist tight against him. She felt the blood rushing to her face as the four guards who accompanied them watched on in embarrassment.

She looked over and began to laugh as she could see Meludir the youngest of the guard who she had trained since he first joined whisper to Eredhon next to him, who looked like he wanted to wolf whistle but was trying so hard to hold himself back in front of the King, Tauriel knew exactly what he was saying, 'I told you so'. Erynnor and Dúlinnor stood in silence and watched with straight faces, holding back anything they wanted to say.

  
“Gi melin (I love you).” Thranduil whispered before stepping away and letting her go.

  
“I love you too” was her reply.

  
Tauriel took one last look upon the guard who were all lowering their heads with a hand over their breast she smiled and reciprocated the sign. Then she looked to her king and touched his hand as she passed whispering,  
“Na lû e-govaned vîn, hir nîn (Until we next meet, my lord)”

 

“Len a nin ad- govatham (You and I we will meet again).”

  
“Bannos, hîr-i-firn! Tollo a thollo, vân charn hen am mbâr. Hîr-i-thŷr a sûl! Tolo a thogo, edhel o thrach maug. Ídhron i vethed, adh îdh vronadui. (Mandos, lord of the dead! Come and take this wounded spirit to home. Lord of the eagles and wind come and lead an elf from a cruel curse. I desire the end and lasting peace.)” Tauriel whispered walking towards the ship.

  
She didn’t want to look back until she was on the ship. She needed to see Kíli. She couldn’t change her mind. She wanted this. Needed it.

When the ship left the jetty she looked back and waved watching as Thranduil sat upon his elk and watched her disappear into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but these two need some more loving. I just love this ship. If you don't like reading smut I suggest you don't read the next chapter and just stick to this version. If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can change it. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

When the bath was run Tauriel went in first sitting at the edge of the water and slowly dipping a toe into the steaming hot water. Ever so carefully she eased her pale body into the water, savouring the feeling.

The warmth of the water relaxed her aching muscles and the aroma of the salts eased her wary mind. Her feet brushed the bottom of the pool when she stood.

Resting her head against the edge of the bath she closed her eyes and let the lapping water ease her into a drowsy state. She heard footsteps behind her and knew Thranduil was joining her. She felt his body move next to hers and opened her eyes to see his broad chest just above the water.

She had to admit that she was attracted to the king and his Elven beauty, it was almost impossible to draw her eyes away from his gorgeous broad shoulders and sculpted chest.

His mouth kissed her cheek softly before tracing a line down her soft neck and collarbone. Tauriel gasped at the sensation and felt his mouth form into a smile against her skin. His hand had found its place in her copper hair caressing it lightly whilst his mouth still worked on the small space where her neck and collarbone met.

Tauriel let her head roll back allowing him more entry to her neck.

  
“Le bain (You're beautiful).” he murmured into her skin.  
She took her hands and entangled them in his hair keeping him close to her body.

His soft hands moved down her hair soon they were sliding over her skin caressing her gently. Tauriel closed her eyes and leaned against his head, his touch sending tingles all over her body. She kept her eyes closed. His hands moved lower and suddenly Tauriel gasped her eyes flying open in a flash. Realising what was going to happen, she pulled his hand away from her body.

  
“Oh no hir nîn (my lord) I can't, I love Kíli.”

  
“I'm sorry Tauriel, I don't know what came over me... would you like me to wash your hair?” Tauriel nodded in response and turned to allow Thranduil to unbraid her hair.

Lying her head back she let him pour warm water over her hair. His soft hands worked their way through her scalp massaging the shampoo into her tangled hair.

Tauriel enjoyed the feeling and let a soft moan slip through her lips. Every touch made her feel warmer inside. Thranduil realised what he was doing to her so continued to massage her scalp until her whole body was pressed up against his.

Tauriel's beauty was driving him insane he knew he had to control himself before he did something rash.

She lost all sense of time relaxing into her kings arms, slowly she let her head roll back onto his shoulder with a low moan of pleasure. Then suddenly she noticed he'd stopped touching her. She was confused for a second before he began washing the lather of bubbles out of her hair.

When he was done Tauriel turned and looked up into his eyes; they were dark and burning with lust and she was sure hers showed the same.

  
“My turn now hir nîn (my lord).” she whispered barely audible.

  
She sat on a ledge in the bath so she could reach Thranduil's hair whilst he stood between her legs. She poured a jug of water over his head and ran her fingers through his silvery blonde hair, it was so silky Tauriel was shocked, she wasn’t expecting it to be so soft even if he was the king.

  
“How do you keep your hair so soft and clean, Thranduil?” Tauriel whispered in his ear.

  
Thranduil was aware of her body pressed up against his back, he could feel her breasts pressing into his shoulders as she whispered. And oh how she said his name he felt as though he would fall apart then and there. He wanted so desperately to turn around and admire Tauriel in her full naked form. To hold each breast and kiss every inch of her body. But she had stopped him already, denied his touch.

She began to massage the shampoo into his hair, her touch sent his body into a frenzy. He wanted and needed more. Her hands kept straying away from his hair and down his back, tracing the planes and dips of his muscles. Unlike Tauriel he bit his lip holding back his moans of pleasure enjoying her touch.

She rinsed his hair out but instead of letting him go she wrapped her arms around him and began touching all over his body caressing him gently slowly getting lower and lower. With a groan Thranduil stopped her hand as it moved below his navel and held it in his own before turning around.

  
“Please Tauriel you need to stop you don't realise how much I want you. Need you.”

  
“I need you too-” she gasped before Thranduil slid his hot palms around her hips and pushed her up against the edge of the bath and claimed her mouth.

She could feel his hardened length brushing hot against her as their bodies were pressed flush together. She parted her mouth letting his tongue roll across her bottom lip before entwining with her own tongue. A low growl left him.

  
“Puiegen milui athan 'lî (Your lips are sweet beyond honey).” he said with a gasp.

  
With one hand in her hair and the other at her hip a moan escaped her and his hands moved away, shifting up and down her body. Stopping at her breasts, he cupped his hands around them marvelling at her sheer beauty. Her hands ran through his hair as she sighed into him.

  
“Bed.” Tauriel gasped, lust pumping through her veins as she broke away for air from their kiss.

Thranduil climbed out of the bath and carried Tauriel to his bed bridal style. Beads of water rolled down his defined chest and Tauriel traced the trail they made all the way down to his hardened cock.

  
“Towel” Tauriel said before they left the bathroom, she was shocked at how desperate she was for him.

 

“Why?” Thranduil questioned.

  
“We have to sleep there.”

  
“Who says we're going to sleep?” he said with a wink before grabbing a plush white towel and wrapping it around the both of them.

He placed her onto the bed with her between his legs and let her stroke him idly. Her touch was mesmerising and he could feel himself becoming lost in the moment.

Suddenly her fingers wrapped around him and began sliding up and down his length. A low growl erupted from his chest at each stroke and he thrust his hips into her hand at each pump.

Tauriel could feel her passion building just watching Thranduil respond to her actions and movements. Tauriel wriggled her body down so she could suck on him tentatively. Her breath fanned across his body before her lips wrapped around his length.

  
“Oh Eru!” he shuddered.

  
Tauriel smiled as she let her tongue move down his length tracing the vein on the underside of his cock, Thranduil sat up suddenly groaning and throwing his head back as she circled and flicked her tongue around his prick.

He could feel his body trembling under her touch as she took him deeper into her mouth, he let her carry on like this until his pleasure began to build up too much to hold back. He wasn't going to let her have all the fun; taking her hands he rolled her onto her back and pinned them above her head with one hand, then leaning over her body he planted kisses over her exposed skin.

He kissed her hip, slowly following the trail inwards. With his other hand he parted her legs and skimmed over her lightly with his gentlest touch before he began stroking her clit in circles enjoying the soft moans she made. Then he entered one finger into her and then another still rubbing her clit.

Tauriel bucked her hips against his hand in response to the pleasure sparking through her body as he started moving in and out. He curled his fingers slightly inside her and she cried out in pleasure grabbing his hair as her muscles tightened around him.

She was so close to the edge of release. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of her and circled her entrance. She bucked her hips in frustration trying to get him inside of her again. She moaned in displeasure but Thranduil placed a finger to her lips to shush her which she obediently followed.

He began kissing her from her lips down taking care to focus on her sensitive spots such as the base of her neck. Her stomach trembled and her breathing quickened. As his mouth got lower she shut her eyes then suddenly his mouth was everywhere she wanted it to be; his tongue flicked and sucked in all the right places lapping up her juices and moving inside her.

His tongue left no parts untouched and she clenched her hands into the sheets balling them up in her tight fists. He teasingly sucked at her slick folds making her cry out in pleasure before his tongue began sucking on her clit.

Her muscles clenched and she felt herself coming under his touch, every flick of his tongue had her seeing stars. Her muscles were tensing under her skin and the throbbing between her hips intensified. Then all of a sudden he stopped yet again.

  
“No.” Tauriel cried “Stop being a bloody tease.”

  
“I'm sorry I was just making sure you were ready for the best part.” he said moving so his body was above her.

  
He dragged his throbbing cock over her pausing at her entrance before pushing himself into her ever so slowly.

Her breath caught and then Tauriel moaned in delight as he stretched her slowly to accommodate him. Her fingers slid up and over his shoulders moving down his back as he groaned softly into her hair.

He gripped her hips tightly holding her close to him as he gently thrust into her. His tight grip was sure to leave bruises but that made her passion burn hotter within her.

He pulled out slowly with a grown and a whimper from Tauriel as she moved to try and keep him inside of her, before he sunk back in. Their pace started off slow as Thranduil adjusted into the rhythm then Tauriel wrapped her legs around his hips and began to meet his thrusts.

Tauriel so desperately wanted her orgasm to claim her but at the same time she didn’t want this to end. As she tightened around him he shuddered in response. His thrusts became longer and harder as he moved on top of her. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and gasped as waves of pleasure pulsated through her body sending her tumbling into release.

His mouth claimed hers stopping her from crying out as pleasure exploded throughout her body. His body shook above her and his thrusts slowed. Then finally Thranduil collapsed on top of her panting heavily as he too found his release, their bodies a combination of sweat. Tauriel could feel his hot breath in her ear breathing deeply.

  
“I haven't slept with anyone since my wife and probably won't ever again.”

  
“I forgive you from earlier. I know this is silly but I can't help but feel guilty about Kíli, I should have given myself to him.”

  
“Don't worry Tauriel darling. When I take you to the Grey Havens you'll see him and forget about the events of today. This was meaningless, just pure lust and desire. I led you on so it's my fault not yours.” Tauriel looked up to see her kings face looking sadder than earlier. She reached a hand up and stroked his burnt cheek.

  
“Aran nîn (My king) that's not what I meant I love you and pledged myself to serve you many years ago, my heart is just torn between what to do. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused for you...”

  
“Hush now Tauriel be peaceful now, the past is the past. You should rest ready for the new adventures that await you tomorrow. Losto vaer melethenin. (Goodnight my love.)”

  
“Losto vaer hir nîn. (Good night my lord)”

  
And with that they fell asleep in each others arms holding hands and slept peaceful dreams despite the horrors of the earlier day.

* * *

 

When dawn arrived, they were locked in an embrace. Thranduil’s arms hugged her close to his chest so that he could feel her every breath fanning out against his chest. Her breathing was slow and calm while she slept.

Thranduil wasn't normally an early morning person but he wanted to enjoy every last moment with Tauriel if she was going to leave today. He stroked her hair letting it flow freely through his fingers; Tauriel stirred under his touch. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help placing a kiss onto her forehead. She opened her eyes looking confused then she saw her King.

  
“Good morning, melethenin (my love). Did you have a nice sleep?”

  
“Yes, len hannon aran nîn. A len? (thank you my King. And you?)”

  
“I have not slept so peacefully in years... do you still want to go to the undying lands?”

  
“No hir nîn (my lord). Last night I pondered on what I want to do and although I loved Kíli I may not even be able to live with him in the undying lands. I have decided I shall stay in the palace under your ruling. After the events of yesterday I honestly don’t think I could leave your side.”

  
“Is that truly what you wish. I wouldn’t want to stop you from living your dream.”

  
“Yes I have thought long and hard and I have decided what I want besides I am quite content here in your arms, I could lay here like this for days.” she said gazing into his icy blue eyes that seemed to soften when upon her.

  
“Me too, darithon adh gin an i and anîrog. (I will stay with you for as long as you want).”

  
Suddenly a knock sounded at the door distracting Thranduil from what he was going to say and the pair were startled away from each other.

  
“Come in.” Thranduil ordered climbing out of bed and grabbing a silk robe before moving towards the door.  
His maid entered bowing low.

  
“Aran nîn (My King), I brought you your breakfast.” Her eyes moved over to Tauriel who was trying to seem inconspicuous by hiding behind the sheets. The maid blushed and quickly looked away, “Should I bring up another tray for the Captain of the guard?”

  
“N-” Tauriel was cut off by Thranduil,

  
“Yes please Lostariel. That should be all, len hannon (thank you).”

  
“Yes aran nîn (my King).” she said bowing before leaving.

  
When the door was shut Thranduil turned to Tauriel with a smirk, “I wonder how long it will take for a rumour to be spread through the realm. She is my most trusted servant but I can wager she has a gossip with the other servants.”

The look of shock that spread over Tauriel's features and the blush that covered her cheeks was enough to make Thranduil laugh, “û-safo niphred (have no fear) Tauriel I know exactly how to resolve this problem. Leave it to me ci beriathon (I'll protect you). Come and eat to take your mind off of it.” he said changing the topic and gesturing for Tauriel to sit at the table.

  
Tauriel slowly got up, wrapping the cotton sheet around her slender body and moved towards the table. She sat in front of the food but didn't touch it, nerves rushing through her body. Thranduil placed his larger hand over hers in a friendly gesture,

  
“I said not to worry. You need to eat, we have a message for the entire kingdom if you are to return to your post as captain of the guard.”

  
reluctantly Tauriel began to eat watching Thranduil's face as he stared at her. When he was content that she had ate enough he told her to leave for her own bed chambers to get ready for the announcement before the kingdom.

* * *

 

Instead of getting ready when she got back to her room Tauriel flopped down on her bed and smiled to herself. She couldn’t believe what had just happened to her.

Legolas had told her the king had always favoured her and she knew by the way he treated her, but she didn't realise it was in this way. Tauriel had to admit she felt smug that he had chosen her over the many other maidens in the kingdom who were much more beautiful and probably more suited for him. But something nagged at the back of her mind what if he didn't love her the way she liked him. What if last night was just a one off thing. Would he pretend it never happened? Would she return back to her post and be ignored by him? Tauriel couldn't even think of what she would do in that situation.

To distract herself she thought of the last thing he had said to her 'wear a dress later and look as beautiful as usual'. If he had said that she was beautiful he must like her or was he just saying that to make her feel better about herself. Tauriel was feeling more and more confused as she thought so she went up to her wardrobe to look for something to wear. She pulled out a dress from the back of her wardrobe, she wasn’t sure if it would be suitable but it was the only one she owned.

Tauriel wasn’t really a dress person, the last time she wore a dress was at Legolas' birthday ball and that was only after he insisted and blackmailed her into it. A pair of leggings and her guard's uniform was enough for her to be happy and comfortable.

The dress was a deep shade of blue like the night sky, what is more when the light hit the dress at a certain angle the fabric seemed to shimmer and twinkle like the stars she was so fond of. It had a deep neckline and long flowing sleeves, it was straight in shape hiding her curves with silver embroidery along the hem and a silver belt that hung loosely from her hips. She plaited her hair into her usual style and when she was happy with how she looked she went back to the King's chambers.

Tauriel knocked on his door and waited for him to let her in. When he opened the door to greet her Thranduil gasped in shock,  
“Come in Tauriel. Le bain (You look beautiful).”

  
“Len hannon aran nîn (Thank you my king). And might I say you are looking very handsome yourself.” Tauriel said.

He was wearing a long silver robe embroidered in patterns of the forest with black leggings and leather boots. He wasn’t wearing his crown instead it sat on his table, his hair hung loosely around his shoulders framing his face. Thranduil took Tauriel's face in his hands and stared into her eyes. Leaning down he went to kiss her but stopped midway. Tauriel could feel his breath on her face and closed her eyes feeling dizzy with bliss. Thranduil didn't seem to close the gap so she stood on her toes and held his chin placing a light kiss onto his mouth. When she broke away Thranduil placed his forehead on top of hers and they stayed that way for a while longer.

  
“Tauriel there is something I need to ask you.” he said playing with his hands in what seemed like nervous anticipation, then he went down onto one knee, “Tauriel im bestathog? (will you marry me?)”

  
Tears brimmed her eyes threatening to spill,  
“Thranduil, I- I- uh I don't know what to say...” she stuttered completely unprepared for this scenario, “Y-Yes of course I will.” the tears falling freely now.

  
Thranduil placed the ring that he had taken from his own hand upon her finger and kissed it as it sat on her hand before standing and embracing her in a tight hug.

  
“The ring was my wife's but I want you to have it.”

  
Tauriel looked down at it, the ring was fairly simple but yet beautiful, it was silver and worn around the edges from the years of use. It was shaped into intertwining branches reminding her of the forest.

  
“My lord I have seen you wear this often before.”

  
“Please Tauriel if you are to be my wife I'd rather you called me Thranduil and yes I have worn it ever since my wife’s death, it was hers. The matching one is also here” he said holding his hand out to her.

  
She took his hand and inspected her ring's twin. It was similar to her own but had more branches.

  
“Oh it's beautiful.” she exclaimed reaching up to kiss him again, she couldn’t stop smiling between their kisses when they broke away. “Gi melin. (I love you.)”

  
“Take my arm melethenin (my love) we have a kingdom to share our joyous news with.”

  
Tauriel smiled up at him before looping her arm around his.

* * *

 

“As some of you may know Captain Tauriel was stripped of her role as guard and banished from the kingdom. I have realised my mistake and now offer her her place as Captain back.” Thranduil said looking out over the watching crowd “And despite all the sadness of the past days and the growing darkness I am proud to bare you happy tidings...” some murmuring broke out but Thranduil hushed the voices with a raise of his hand “I have thought it is about time for there to be a new queen and luckily I have found love again though it is unexpected it is real and true. There is to be a royal wedding. I am engaged to the Captain of the guard, Lady Tauriel.”

clapping and voices filled the room on the arrival of the news. Though the news was unexpected and caught everyone by surprise a chorus of cheers echoed around the room.

  
“See I told you not to worry about anything.” Thranduil smirked taking her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers.

  
“I should have listened and trusted you.” she smiled

  
“You have a lot to learn Tauriel but as soon as you're my wife we'll have forever, and I'm looking forward to that moment. How about tomorrow?” a look of confusion spread over Tauriel's features, “Why don't we get married tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing smut so I'm really sorry if it's awful. Let me know if you would like me to continue writing and create a wonderful wedding for the pair. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but these two need some more loving. I just love this ship. If you don't like reading smut I suggest you don't read the next chapter and just stick to this version. If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can change it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
